User blog:Kirbyna321/If VC was an Anime (Part IDK)
Hey guys it's Kirbyna, if you still know me, you'll think I'm going to rant again but I'm not. This is different because I abandoned my own account and starting a new one. I think its better for me to stop ranting and to take more advice form other people and possibly give advice myself to other people who need it. My own account I didn't like because I was doing all of my ranting and apologies and blah blah blah. Now its time to go back to what I'm better at doing, and that is creativity. If you seen any of these posts before, you'll see where I'm going with this. Otherwise if you're a newbie to this sort of stuff enjoy! Valkyrie Crusade if it's ever made into an anime will take years to get the anime to air in Japan/America or even Poland I don't Poland makes some good stuff. The anime would need to have less cards, and a better storyoline then a basic RPG TC game like the pokémon cards......or digimon......uh.......you get what I'm saying right? Actually we do have a theory here. You know about al the events we had and I missed some of them because I abandoned my own account and played Pokémon.............why do I....nevermind. The events are consisted of a different theme for a couple of weeks or so. In which, they might be a world in the anime ya know? I talked about this in my other posts and all that stuff. I like ths game becuase its awesome, but I'm going to be honest and say I'm going to be very active. Lets get to the plot, a girl named Lucy (Flower Girl) traveled from EARTH to uh........some other planet called Celestia. This place was where she met new people and moved in with a bunch of neighbors. She was the daughter a queen from Earth: Lets say Queen Elizabeth because Queen Mary is.......scary. The goddesses move her from the village to her new room in the palace. Lucy never liked it there, and always played with the poeple outside the palace because shes 8 and she gets BORED! She is also a pervert, and has the power to alter peoples bodies and size that she can't control. She goes on an adventure in Valkyrie and the story goes on from there. Since Celestial or Celestia stuff is normally found in the Events that should be the name of the planet, and Valkryie should probably represent a small country like um........the Czech Republic. It should be natural for more characeters to bound within. Lets get to the characters: Flower Girl.png|Lucy is a perverted, happy, nice, and adorable female main character. She's naive and cares about herself sometimes and gets into a lot of trouble when she loses control of her powers. Lilliput.png|Lilli was the first maiden Lucy met when she came to the planet. She's taller than the others at about 20 cm instead of 10. She's the smart one, tries to get Lucy out of trouble, and travels with her throughout her "journey". Pheme.png|Pheme is a outgoing, lovable maiden. She was the goddess who wanted Lucy to move in with the goddesses in the palace because of her powers. She has been shrunken multiple times, but doesn't stop her from helping Lucy. The celestial realm is also a realm that has portals that enter into other realms and that is what attracts Lucy into even more trouble. I hope you likes this post, and please request some more characters or other stuff down below and answer these questions! Whats you're favorite card? How long have you've been playing VC? What recommendations and suggestions do you have for the "If VC were an Anime" series? Thank You! Kirbyna's out POYO! Category:Blog posts